pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hhhippo
Activity Hi all! I'm sorry I was so silent recently. This had many reasons: holiday, work, being ill, work, laptop died, work... in short: I'm very busy. This year I've been abroad more than at home so far. It should get better after Easter, so then I might have some more time for PvX or even for playing the game. Luckily there's professionals taking care of server-side issues now, so you don't have to wait for me or gc any more. If you don't see me on MSN, that's because the account info died with the old laptop. I was using that account only for PvX, so the easiest fix is you just use hhhipppo@gmail.com instead. I'll keep checking this talk page as well, but I can't promise quick replies atm. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 14:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Welcome to PvX@Wikia--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow. And a stunning conclusion. --Liability 21:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Your edit yesterday was beautiful. You know which one. A F K When 23:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :The only one? lolz [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:38, 20 October 2010 (UTC) ::ofc he know's which one :P – alistic 23:40, 20 October 2010 (UTC) :::I apologize for not trolling enough being active enough on PvX to bother checking and just presuming a Sysop would edit more than once every ten days. :::That said, I realize it's far more likely now than normal. A F K When 16:34, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's ok, I know which one ;-) Indeed I had been mostly inactive for quite some time, and I was planning to stay out of the recent fighting, see what the current community decides and then help if needed. But then a point was reached where I couldn't stay silent any more, glad you liked it. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 20:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::second one was pretty too--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC) GCardinal Do you still communicate with GCardinal at all? I'm curious about both the pvxwiki.com domain, which still appears to be registered to him, and PvX's original fansite application. -- Danny Goes Rogue 01:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :We're in very loose contact. Anyway, I dropped him an e-mail. — [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] 16:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ur archives a couple of your archives were completely unreasonable. if you dont play it, dont assume it sucks due to 1 minor change of a skill. thank you. Demonic Sin Ex 01:10, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't assume they suck, I saw they were abandoned since nobody removed or even discussed the update tag. In that case it's better to keep them in the archive until somebody has a closer look. Feel free to un-archive those that are still viable. If you have the time, maybe also check the rest of Category:Builds_that_need_updating. — [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] 07:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia Feature - Chat Hi! I'm Nic, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Nic (talk) License statement question Hello Hhhippo, I joined the wikia community a couple of months ago, and after finding it I have decided to create my own. I am curious to know how the PvX Wiki was able to state the CC-BY-NC-SA license, as I can't find a way to edit it myself. I'm guessing that I will have to contact the wikia staff, but I just wanted to check with you, since this site has done it, and you seem to be the most recent contributing admin. Plus, it might be really easy to do myself, and I'm just being a putz. :PvX was transferred over from another host. The licensing terms could not be changed without deleting all previous contributions, so we retained our old licensing terms from before the transfer. You may not be able to create a new wiki using the same terms as they are kind of a pain in the ass for corporations such as Wikia, but you could try asking. MiseryUser talk:Misery 13:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Misery, Thank you for the response, I actually did end up talking with the Wikia staff, and they didn't seem to want to have anything to do with it. In fact, they basically told me to take my site elsewhere because there is the potential to make money using it. BTW, I'm glad to see the Guildwars community still going, I played something like 10 years ago, and it's still my favorite MMO out of the ones I played. I don't play right now, but if I dip back into it, I will be back here. Have fun :) GeoFruck (talk) 13:52, August 28, 2012 (UTC) This made me go look to check, must have been in around 2006-7, I was playing for about 6 months before eye of the north came out. Huh, seemed longer than that :P GeoFruck (talk) 13:57, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Well I wouldn't recommend coming back here. We have almost no active editors any more. They all more or less moved to the forked version at www.gwpvx.com. That being said, GW is winding down in general now that GW2 is out. I have been playing it and I have to say, it is pretty damn fun. GW PvE was forgettable, but I haven't touched PvP in GW2 yet and I'm still not bored. MiseryUser talk:Misery 14:28, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi, and sorry for the late reply. I see you found out already. Technically, the license info indeed has to be set server-side. Practically, if you care about the nc part, wikia is indeed not the place to go. Legally, wikia still hosting our old wiki (or better the undead leftovers of it) is at least questionable. Good luck with whatever wiki you're creating! — [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] 19:31, October 17, 2012 (UTC)